


A mothers instincts

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Golden shower, Mother Complex, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scissoring, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alisa gets certain urges during the night and her daughter looks delectable.CAUTION: REALLY BAD LIKE ACTUALLY HORRIBLEthis series is for Kattarian
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 75





	A mothers instincts

"Fuck" Alisa threw her head back, her fingers furiously thrusting in and out of her pussy, but with no luck.

Alisa was having problems, she couldn't get into the mood, she just didn't feel turned on.

That wasn't the problem.

The problem was that when she does get turned on, its when she's thinking about her daughter.

"I'd do anything for mommy" Her daughters words rang in her head....anything.

"If its for mommy I would do everything!" Everything......

"I love mommy so I'll take care of mommy" Thats right...her daughter loved her too, so it wouldn't be a problem if she.....if she maybe used her daughter a bit.

She stood up, completely naked and left her own room and made her way towards her daughters room, at the end of the hall, a smile on her face thinking about her ball of sunshine.

She opened the door to her babies room, the pink room lit up with fairy lights and everything where its meant to be which meant she cleaned up before going to bed.

"Good girl, you're such a good girl for mommy" Her eyes had lost the little bit of sanity they had left as she lifted the covers of her daughters sleeping body.

She looked down and licked her lips, her daughter is so tiny but so beautiful, her beautiful white skin, her long blonde hair, her little breasts that were just starting to grow.

She leaned down and lifted her daughters shirt, showing he daughters budding breasts and inverted nipples, nothing like her own.

She sucked on the inside of her mouth before spreading her lips and letting her tongue flick across the small breast, it started slowly and then got faster, the licking become vicious and became sucking, forcing the nipple out of hiding.

"Look at that baby" Her daughter moaned in her sleep and she flicked the little nipple, starting to suck the other and doing the exact same to the other, watching the small breasts become adults.

"You want this too, right baby? Thats why you're always with mommy, you love mommy and want to make her happy" Her words held such hope as she put her leg on the other side of her baby's chest, holding herself up so that her pussy was in her baby's face.

"Mommy is going to shower you with her love" She put 3 fingers inside her pussy as she looked at her beautiful daughters sleeping face and felt her climax approaching.

"FUCK! Here it comes baby! Get ready to be showered with mommy's love!" Alisa let out a loud moan as she came, her strands of cum landing on her baby's chest and hair.

"That felt fantastic" She heaved and looked down again, seeing her baby still sleeping and something in her snapped, the last straw.

"But now I need to take a piss" She smirked as she looked down at her baby's mouth that was slightly open.

She got off her chest and instead this time, stood above her head, so if she were to sit down, would cover he baby's face which to her.....didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Time to wake up baby" She smirked as she looked down at her unsuspecting baby and let out her load, watching her streams of piss fall from her pussy to her daughters face, watching it be soaked in by her hair and some fall in her mouth and down her chest.

"Oops!" She sarcastically said as she started moving her hips, watching her piss move all along her babies body.

"Wake up baby!" She giggled as she looked down at her baby who was wet with her cum and piss, what a glorious sight to behold.

"Mommy?" She rubbed her eyes as she sat up, and when she didn't see her mommy she got confused, but then she looked up and her eyes widened and realised how sticky and wet she felt.

"Oh baby, you're awake!" She rubbed her pussy as she looked down at her daughter who was right below her pussy.

"M-Mommy why am i wet?" She bit her lip and her mommy smiled.

"Mommy needed to go to the toilet" She smiled but her daughter only tilted her head.

"B-But this is not the toilet! This is my room" She said and Alisa smiled as she moved, sitting next to her daughter.

"No, its not, but the toilet ran away so mommy had to do her business somewhere, so I did it on my baby" She petted her hair and felt how wet and sticky it was, she felt proud.

"B-But mommy....now i need to go toilet" Her lip wobbled and Alisa smirked as an idea filled her head, her baby's fluids were hers.

Alisa laid down on the bed and placed her baby on her chest.

"Sit on mommy's face baby" She smiled and her baby gasped as she shook her head.

"B-But i might hurt mommy!" She said but Alisa only smiled.

"Don't worry baby, mommy will take your pee, okay?" She smile and her baby nodded shyly before going to sit on her mommy's face.

Alisa couldn't believe it, her beautiful daughter was sitting on her face, it was like a dream come true.

"Do it when you want baby" The vibrations sent a little tingle to her baby's pussy and she couldn't help but let the piss out and into her mommy's mouth.

Her baby cried as she continued to piss in her mommy's mouth and her mommy swallowed it like it was nothing.

She gasped when her mommy's hands came and started massaging her nearly flat chest, it felt nice but scary.

"M-Mommy!" She finished peeing and her mommy had drank it all.

"Good girl" Her mommy smirked and sat up, placing her daughter on her lap.

"Do you want to try something else with mommy?" She didn't really feel like it but if her mommy wanted to do it, she would to.

"Ok mommy" She smiled and Alisa smiled as she set her baby down on her side, letting one leg lay on the bed as the other went to the sky.

"Baby, this is called 'scissoring' it feel really good" She smiled as she entwined her own legs with her daughters and moaned at the heavenly feeling, opening her pussy lips as she moved her lips against her baby's, going at a rough and fast pace, making her daughter cry out in pain and pleasure, as it was her first time doing this and is overstimulating.

"Mommy too fast!! Too fast!!" She cried but her mommy kept going, feeling her climax approaching once again.

"Just a little more baby" She grunted and finally came, meanwhile, her baby was crying because the unfamiliar feeling made her feel weird.

"I'm sorry my baby" She lifted her baby up and gave her a kiss, nothing like a mother would give their daughter, no, this kiss was hot and intimate, her tongue intertwined with her mommy's.

"Here, mommy will let you ride her face" She laid down and placed her naked daughter on her face.

"W-What do I do mommy??" She asks and Alisa explains.

"You move your hips and mommy's tongue will make you feel good" Her baby nodded as she moved her hips and felt a shock of pleasure drift through her body, it felt good.

"M-More" She starts moving her hips more as her mommy moves her tongue around, feeling around her whole small pussy.

Her baby was doing reverse cowgirl and she leaned down and started squeezing her mommy's boobs, making her mommy moan, which sent vibrations to her pussy.

Alisa opened her legs and started stroking, this felt too good, her baby was feeling good, her baby was feeling good because of her.

Her baby started moaning loudly and moved her hips more violently.

"Ready baby...come with mommy! Come!" They came at the same time, since her baby was still not old enough to exactly cum yet, it ended up being a bit of squirt and piss.

Meanwhile she had cum streams, all of it on her babies bed.

She leaned against her mommy's boobs as they slowly fell asleep together.

\----------

Alisa sighed as she shut her laptop and little footsteps were heard behind her.

"Mommy, I want to go toilet" Her baby stood there with a small smile on her face, naked while fingering her pussy.

"Of course baby girl"


End file.
